1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network streaming. More particularly, the present invention relates to streaming of just-in-time compiled components.
2. Description of Related Art
Just-in-time (JIT) compiled components, such as Microsoft®.NET assemblies and Sun® Java components, are typically streamed in a partially compiled intermediate language format, such as CIL (Common Intermediate Language) and Javabyte code, respectively. The intermediate language format is streamed from a streaming server to a streaming client, such as an end user device. A JIT compiler on the streaming client then further compiles the intermediate language format to generate native binary machine code that is executed by the streaming client. The native binary machine code is often larger than the intermediate language format. This is especially true of 64-bit platforms in which the native binary machine code instructions are twice as large as a 32-bit format of the intermediate language.
Accordingly, deployment of a JIT component from a streaming server to a streaming client, such as an end user device, utilizing the intermediate language format utilizes less network resources during transmission. However, typically a user experience of start up of the JIT component is delayed at the streaming client because the streaming client must compile the intermediate language format into native binary machine code that can be executed by the streaming client.